This invention relates to a method and apparatus for electronically interconnecting a terminal connecting block and an electronic module and, more particularly, to an integral ground strap arrangement and quick connect apparatus for effecting such interconnection.
Terminal connecting blocks are used extensively in the communication industry. For example, they are used in the telephone industry on distribution panels to interconnect conductors in a central office cable to conductors from the various station equipment located within a building. One type of connecting block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,498 issued to A. Logan on Feb. 8, 1966. This connector block consists of a plurality of split blade-like metallic terminals arranged side-by-side in rows forming a rectangular array of terminals mounted in an electrical insulating block. The terminals are of the insulation-penetrating clip-type which penetrates the insulation and tightly clamps the conductor when a wire is inserted therein. The terminals are blade-like and are arranged side-by-side in rows so that faces of the terminals lie in a horizontal plane. Such phone terminal connector blocks are designated in one form as type M-66.
Frequently, it is desirble to add an electrical component, or module, across the terminals of a connecting block to protect the connected equipment or to compensate for unusual line characteristics. These modules usually need to be connected to electric ground. Typically, each module is provided with a ground wire, commonly referred to as a pigtail, which protrudes from the module. Each pigtail must individually be attached to ground. Attachment of the ground wire usually constitutes the greatest portion of time required for connecting each module. Additionally, if many modules are coupled to the terminal connecting block and need to be connected to ground, the ground wires from the modules become strewn about to resemble a "bird's nest". Another type of grounding technique utilizes a screw terminal on each module to permit direct connection to a ground strap having corresponding apertures for receiving a screw. Although this technique avoids wiring problems, it still requires additional labor to align and install screw connections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for connecting a module to ground without the need of ground wires.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for grounding a module quickly and easily.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for easily assembling a module to a terminal connection block.